If I'd Known That It Would End
by likeourdreamslikeourlives
Summary: "Poets often describe love as an emotion that we can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. That's what it was like for me. I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I doubt if you planned on falling in love with me. But once we met, it was clear that neither of us could control what was happening to us."- N.S. (Stefan/OC)


**Author's Note:**

**I'm a huge TVD fan and some of the fanfiction on here is amazing! So, I decided to give it a shot myself. Took me a while to think of something that I wanted to do, that was original but with how many stories there are on this site about TVD, I don't think there is anymore original because there are some brilliant stories on here that cover all ends of the spectrum :) I've been watching episodes and all my other favorite shows and movies, reading some stories and I finally came up with something that's not very original but as soon as the plot popped into my head, I already had all these scenarios planned out and I'm so eager to share them with you!**

**What's not so original: Elena has a twin :) (She's not identical…I picture Minka Kelly…I will put up a link on profile for looks and wardrobe)**

**What I hope to make original: I want these and for all intent and purposes, this will be a Stefan/OC story. And don't worry, I read some and all the OC use the Stefan/Elena plotline (You know it's a Stefan story, but the OC uses **_**all**_** of Elena's dialogue? Well this isn't like that.)**

**I'm not going to bore you much longer…If you like, let me know if I should continue!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_The rushing water from the Falls was soothing to her ears and the sun that was lowering on the horizon sent gleams of sunlight into her brown eyes. _

_Emma's eyes finally slipped shut as she basked in the warm rays that would soon disappear. Her tongue kept licking at her lips and around her mouth to make sure the bright red blood was no longer present. _

"_The sun will be setting soon, the woods is no place for a lady to be at night."_

_A soft smile began to play at her lips as she turned around, her eyes lighting up at the young man standing before her. _

"_And I suppose that you have come to assure that the lady makes it home this evening, haven't you Mr. Salvatore?" Emma teased. _

_As the man took long strides towards her, the teenage girl's smile grew. _

_Stefan lifted his hands to cup her cheeks, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip, his mossy green eyes locked solely on her brown orbs. _

_Unbeknownst to the two teenagers, someone was lurking not too far a way, their own brown eyes hardening as they watched the two before them._

_The two lovers' lips touched softly in pure bliss before they pulled away and rested their foreheads against one another's. _

_Stefan was the first to pull away and tilted up the girl's sharp chin, finally noticing the tears that were glistening in her eyes. _

"_What is it?" He questioned her softly, his fingertips lighting stroking her jaw in a soothing manner. _

"_You love me? That is correct, is it not?" Emma needed reassurance._

_A flicker of amusement flashed across the man's features before her let out a quiet laugh. _

"_Of course I do. Have I ever given you a reason to question so?"_

_Emma's head shook frantically. _

"_No, but you love me…of your own free will?" She asked again, only rewording herself. _

_Stefan nodded, pecking her lips once more. _

"_I will never love anyone as much as you, no one will be able to take my love for you away from me." He told her, his lips splitting into a smile, white teeth gleaming. "You have my heart, Emma. That is something no one else with ever have."_

_A cheshire grin spread across her face, and Stefan felt warmth spread through him as he witnessed her eyes brightening in the impending darkness. _

_Emma jumped into his arms, kissing his lips over and over again, whispering the words 'I love you' against them. _

_Their love was pure. It was real. It was not forced. They loved each other on their own accord, with their own free will. _

_Emma would never compel Stefan to love her. _

_But the same could not be said for her sister._

* * *

**Short. Simple. So this is just a little setup to the story (I think it gives the story a good base/foundation).**

**Link in profile for outfits for later chapters and pictures. **

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think, good or bad, constructive criticism, anything! Please review! **


End file.
